


My Trainer

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Kyungsoo kelebihan berat badan, itu bukan masalah besar untuknya, tetapi bagi Baekhyun itu masalah. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun menunjuk Kim Jongin, sahabat dari kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, yang juga memiliki profesi yang sama seperti kekasihnya untuk menjadi Personal Trainer untuk Kyungsoo#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3





	My Trainer

**Title**

My Trainer

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Side Cast**

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, etc

**Warning**

**-**

**Summary**

Kyungsoo kelebihan berat badan, itu bukan masalah besar untuknya, tetapi bagi Baekhyun itu masalah. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun menunjuk Kim Jongin, sahabat dari kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, yang juga memiliki profesi yang sama seperti kekasihnya untuk menjadi Personal Trainer untuk Kyungsoo

**Author’s Note**

Maaf ya, kalau kurang sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Wufyuuu

**Kode Prompt**

BL033:  Kyungsoo kelebihan berat badan, dokter nyaranin untuk ikut pelatihan diet dengan cara di karantina. Diawasi coach Jongin, bukannya sixpack Kyungsoo malah jadi montok. Bikin Jongin gemes aja.

  
  


#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka dia akan berdiri layaknya anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen saat menjelang tidur oleh ibunya, tetapi yang berdiri mondar-mandir di hadapannya lebih menyeramkan dibanding ibunya sendiri; kedua tangan orang itu ditaruh di setiap sisi pinggang, dari bibirnya sesekali terdengar desisan seperti ular sebelum menipis dan kemudian, matanya melotot tajam—Kyungsoo sebelumnya tidak percaya dengan narasi para penulis di beberapa novel yang sempat ia baca tentang tokoh yang sedang marah, seperti:  _ Bola matanya akan keluar _ , atau lain hal sebagainya. 

Namun, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya, Kyungsoo percaya. Karena apa yang Baekhyun peragakan tentang kemarahan itu sendiri sangat menyeramkan.

“Dua loyang  _ pizza _ !” Baekhyun berseru, sudah jelas dia sangat kesal pada Kyungsoo. terlihat dari dua telapak tangannya yang mengepal ke udara. “ _ Yah!  _ Do-Stupid-Kyungsoo, jawab aku!”

Yang dipanggil gelisah.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan bibir bagian dalam yang ia gigit kuat-kuat. Ia sedang menimang jawaban  _ benar  _ seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan, tetapi ini bukanlah ujian sekolah, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu harus membela dirinya seperti apalagi.

“Kau membeli ayam ini di mana, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae berjalan santai melewati Kyungsoo yang berdiri seperti tersangka di hadapan Baekhyun. Sudah pemandangan yang lumrah bagi Jongdae melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. “Enak sekali! Katakan, katakan ... di mana kau membelinya?”

“Benar, kan?!” Kyungsoo turut menjentikkan jarinya sebagai jawaban antusiasmenya atas pertanyaan Jongdae. “Aku membelinya di dekat supermarket—dekat kedai ramen, kau tahu—”

“Kau teruskan jawaban itu ... aku akan membakar semua makananmu, Kyungsoo,” ancam Baekhyun marah.

“Baekhyun.” Sosok lelaki yang berdiri di samping kekasihnya, Kim Jongin, menginterupsi konsentrasinya untuk membakar Kyungsoo dengan kata-katanya. “Sudahlah. Lagipula ini masih pukul—”

“Sembilan!” Kyungsoo menimpali ucapan Jongin. “Benar kata temanku, Baekhyun, ini masih sore. Aku juga pernah melihatmu memakan wafer pukul duabelas malam. Nah, salahku di mana?” tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mencari pembelaan dari setiap orang yang berdiri di ruangannya, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak termasuk.

“Teruskan, Kyungsoo,” desis Baekhyun pelan.

“Teruskan? O-oh, aku juga ingat kau akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol di apartemennya malam-malam. Atau dengan kencan-kencan kalian yang lain—”

“Teruskan.”

“—padahal setiap kali kau tidak datang, aku hanya mempunyai makanan-makanan itu sebagai sahabat terakhirku.”

“Teruskan—”

“Aku tidak iri—”

“ _ Yah!  _ Kubakar kau sekarang juga dengan makanan-makanmu itu, Kyungsoo!”

“ _ No!”  _ Kyungsoo menolak histeris. Alih-alih memikirkan apa alibinya kali ini pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo justru berlari ke arah meja ruang tamu di mana semuanya tertata begitu cantik. Dia sempat mengusap pinggiran  _ pizza  _ dengan sayang, beralih memasukkan dua  _ burger  _ ke dalam tempat yang aman, sempat juga menyuapkan sejumput sosis dan mencicipi  _ corndog  _ yang disodorkan lelaki bernama Kim Jongin. Di antara semua orang yang hanya mampu menonton, apalagi Jongdae yang sibuk menikmati ayamnya, hanya lelaki itu yang mau membantunya membereskan semua ini. Semua makanan ini dia beli dengan jerih payah yang amat sangat susah.

“Manusia bedebah satu ini memang benar-benar ...,” gumam Baekhyun pusing. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

Awalnya, Baekhyun berniat mengenalkan Kim Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, sebagai Personal Trainer perdana bagi lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun sudah berpesan pada lelaki itu untuk tidak sibuk mengunyah makanan ketika mereka datang. Namun, apa yang Baekhyun lihat setelahnya adalah Kyungsoo yang sibuk tertawa di depan ponsel yang menyala. Lelaki itu sedang merekam dirinya sendiri saat makan! 

“ _ Mukbang, Baekhyun. Itu namanya mukbang,”  _ kata Kyungsoo, beberapa bulan yang lalu di mana ia menemukan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. 

Baekhyun menemukan Kyungsoo terkikik, lalu tertawa. Jika kata Jongin, Kyungsoo sangat lucu dengan pipi penuhnya berusaha menjelaskan bagaimana rasa dari makanan yang sedang ia lahap. 

“Besok,” Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, “Mulai besok aku benar-benar akan mulai diet. Aku janji,” kata Kyungsoo ragu. Tipikal Kyungsoo sekali. Jika sedang meragukan apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan, Kyungsoo akan menunduk dan menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. 

“Aku janji, Baekhyun,” ucap Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

“Kau juga mengatakan itu tiga bulan yang—ralat, tiga hari yang lalu. Makanan itu masih banyak. Kalau memang kau akan memulainya besok, buang semuanya—”

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun terkejut. “Jangan dibuang!”

“Lalu apa?! Kau ingin memakannya? Dan mengatakan bahwa ini untuk terakhir kalinya?!” 

“T-tapi,” Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata pembelaannya. “Makanan itu masih banyak dan mahal, Baekhyun!”

“Katakan ... kata mana lagi yang bisa kupercayai dari iblis sepertimu, Stupid-Kyungsoo? Jangan macam-macam. Aku sudah susah payah membawa Jongin—”

“Jongin?”

“Kim Jongin,” timpal Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menjadi penonton.

“Maksudku, siapa dia?”

“Pekerjaannya sama sepertiku, Kyungsoo.”

“Hm?” Degup jantung Kyungsoo mendadak bertalu lebih cepat. “Maksudmu—”

“Halo,” pada akhirnya Jongin bersuara. Dia yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo sempat membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda kesopanan. Kemudian, dia mulai mengulurkan tangan, berniat untuk menjabat tangan lelaki mungil yang sudah mengambil seluruh perhatiannya dengan tingkah laku lelaki itu yang lucu. “Aku, Kim Jongin. Aku akan menjadi Personal Trainermu selama tiga bulan ke depan.”

“Personal Trainer,” Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ayam di dalam cup sudah habis dan hanya tersisa tulangnya saja. “Aku mengenalnya. Dia baik, Kyungsoo. Tenang saja.”

“Apa maksud kalian?”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Seperti hujan badai, Kyungsoo merasakan dia sedang tersambar petir sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa meyakini kepalanya masih terisi dengan otak atau sudah kosong melompong. Dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung, pandangannya ke luar jendela pun sehampa suara-suara di kepalanya. Kyungsoo memikirkan nasib makanan-makanan yang dia tinggalkan bersama Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi semalam dan pagi ini masih di luar kuasa imajinasinya. Kyungsoo seperti sedang bermimpi.

“Buka kakinya,” instruksi lelaki lain yang berada di dalam ruangan super pepengap ini. Lelaki itu sedang bertugas mengukur lingkar pahanya. “Kyungsoo, tolong—”

“ _ Cola _ ?”

“Hm?”

“Apa aku bisa mendapatkan  _ cola  _ setelah semua ini selesai?” tanya Kyungsoo menjelaskan maksud ucapannya.

“Tidak.”

“Pepsi?”

“Tidak ada pepsi.”

“Bagaimana dengan fanta?”

Jongin menggeleng. Menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekati timbangan digital, dan menulis hasilnya di kertas putih yang sudah penuh berisikan biodata lelaki yang akan ia urus kali ini.

“Kalau begitu jus jeruk—”

“Mulai ketika aku mengatakan ini, kau dilarang meminum minuman yang mengandung gula buatan atau pemanis buatan,” kata Jongin tenang, dia bersandar pada dinding dengan mata fokus pada lembar biodata Kyungsoo, “Mungkin ada gula, tapi khusus—” kemudian, ia menjeda sesaat setelah melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo, “sepertinya kau tidak butuh minuman manis.”

Itu adalah  _ roller coaster  _ pertama yang Kyungsoo dapati hari ini.

Kyungsoo tidak fokus pada apa pun sampai akhirnya Jongin kembali berkata, “Maksimal kau harus meminum tiga liter air putih. Dia nol kalori, jadi sebanyak apa pun itu tidak berpengaruh.”

“Air putih dingin?”

“Boleh,” jawab Jongin sambil menganggukkan kepala.

“Tapi ‘kan itu dingin.”

Dan, Jongin tersenyum. “Sedingin apapun air mineral yang kau minum, dia akan menyesuaikan dengan suhu di dalam tubuhmu. Jadi, dia tidak punya masalah.”

“Oke, aku akan meminum air dingin saja.”

“Sudah? Ada yang ditanyakan lagi? Kalau tidak ada aku akan menjelaskan—”

“Jelaskan saja,” sahut Kyungsoo tak acuh. “Aku ingin cepat pulang.”

“Sayangnya kau akan tinggal di rumahku selama tiga bulan ke depan,” Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis serupa dengan seringaian. Mengabaikan keterkejutan dari lelaki di hadapannya. “Untuk menu sarapan, aku akan memangkas sedikit porsi nasi yang biasa kau makan—karena ini sudah pukul sepuluh, kau akan mendapat makan siang berupa sayur dan beberapa potong buah. Untuk makan malam, sama—tapi kau bisa mengatakan jika menu yang kusajikan membosankan, kita bisa menggantinya dengan  _ oatmeal. _ ”

“Jika aku mengatakan semuanya membosankan hari ini bagaimana?”

“Sayangnya ... kau harus mulai terbiasa.”

“Aku ingin duduk,” ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah muram. Dia tidak kuat berdiri lama-lama, terlebih apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu sangat membuatnya sedih. Tidak ada minuman dan makanan kesukaannya mulai detik ini. Sedih sekali.

“Jadwalmu hari ini, senam.”

“Se— _ what?” _

“Senam.”

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang kemudian dibalas dengan malas-malasan. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja merasakan bokongnya beristirahat, sekarang harus melakukan yang—terakhir kali dia lakukan adalah semasa sekolah dulu.

“Luhan sudah menunggumu di ruang sebelah,” katanya, mengenalkan seorang yang lain, yang baru.

“Luhan siapa lagi ....”

“Pelatih senam untukmu.”

“Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengajarkanku senam?”

Lelaki itu, Jongin, menoleh ke belakang untuk sesaat di saat dia sibuk menutup pintu. Dan mulai melangkah dengan posisi depan belakang—Jongin berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. “Aku pasti akan mengajarkanmu,” ujarnya memberitahu, “tapi bukan untuk yang satu itu.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

“Karena aku tidak mau.”

“Bolehkah aku seperti itu?”

“Seperti apa?” Jongin kali ini menghentikan langkah, menunggu Kyungsoo mencapai dimana posisinya berdiri sebelum akhirnya berjalan saling beriringan. 

“Menolak hal-hal seperti ini ... semudah kau mengatakan  _ ‘Karena aku tidak mau’ _ .”

Lelaki di samping Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu ia mengatakan, “Baekhyun bilang kau sering mengalami sakit kepala bagian belakang, bagian tengkuk. Dan menurut dokter yang sering kau datangi, itu karena darah tinggi—itu bisa disebabkan karena kau sudah sesering itu memakan makanan asin. Dampaknya sakit, bukan? Hal  _ seperti ini _ yang kau bilang tadi bukanlah hal yang menyeramkan—”

“Menyeramkan karena aku dilarang minum cola.”

“Kau bisa terkena diabetes di usia muda, dan ginjalmu akan rusak kemudian berakhir dengan cuci darah setiap bulannya—yang akhirnya, air putih yang terlihat biasa pun tidak bisa kau minum semudah itu. Lalu, mungkin aku akan menjengukmu di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit dan menyapamu untuk pertama kalinya sebagai teman Baekhyun, bukan sebagai PTmu.”

Kyungsoo berhenti di salah satu pintu kaca, dan dia melayangkan tatapan kesalnya pada Jongin. “Kau mendoakanku sakit?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya membaca dari apa yang Baekhyun katakan tentang kebiasaanmu.”

“Kau jelas mendoakanku.”

“ _ No, Sweetheart _ ,” Jangan terkejut. Karena Jongin lebih terkejut lagi mengapa dia berani mengatakan itu. Jongin hanya ingin menenangkan lelaki mungil di hadapannya. “Sama seperti kau terus belajar, kau pasti akan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Semudah itu perkiraannya.”

“Aku tidak ingin diet dan menjadi kurus!”

Lagi, Jongin tersenyum, kali ini karena dia lega sebab respon Kyungsoo biasa-biasa saja. Oh, atau sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan tadi? Bisa jadi.

“Aku setuju,” Jongin mengangguk. Kemudian dia menempatkan wajahnya di sisi cuping kiri Kyungsoo sebelum berbisik, “Kau sangat lucu sekali. Bulat di mana-mana, tetapi kau harus lebih sehat.”

Kyungsoo sudah sangat kesal. Ada banyak ketakutan yang mati-matian ia tekan ke dasar; Kyungsoo tidak mau mengingat tentang penyakit-penyakit itu. dia hanya memanjakan dirinya setelah lelah seharian bekerja. Dia bukan tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya kok, dia sudah membeli beberapa vitamin untuk menjaga staminanya agar tetap bugar. Setiap kali dia harus ke dokter, dia rajin meminum obatnya tanpa absen sehingga dia bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Namun, pernyataan Jongin tadi terus membayang di dalam kepalanya.

“Aku ingin  _ cola _ !” desisnya, karena tiba-tiba saja suara saat  _ cola  _ dituang ke dalam gelas berputar dengan bebas. Rasanya ... rasanya seperti ....

“Kyungsoo!”

Lamunannya buyar, tergantikan dengan rasa aneh juga kaget melihat teman-temannya sudah berdiri dan berbaris rapi. Di barisan depan dia sudah bisa melihat Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Xiumin, dan menyusul dengan teman-teman yang lain. 

Berjalan linglung, dia bertanya, "Sedang apa kalian?" 

"Olahraga," jawab Yixing sekenanya. 

"Maksudku—"

"Ini memang jadwal kami untuk senam," kali ini Junmyeon yang menyahut. "Kemana saja kau? Kami menunggumu untuk bergabung di tempat  _ gym _ ini."

"Menungguku?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. 

"Hm. Bos 'kan memberikan  _ free class _ untuk setiap staffnya."

"Bos?"

"Betul, Kyungsoo," lelaki manis yang berdiri paling depan dan menghadap ke arahnya tiba-tiba bicara, yang Kyungsoo yakini bernama Luhan, "Kekasihku—hng, maksudku, Sehun memberikan kebijakan itu untuk setiap staffnya."

"SEHUN?!"

Dan, ini kali pertama Baekhyun memulai harinya dengan memijat pelipisnya. Entah akan terulang menjadi kesekian kalinya mengetahui kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Terhitung sudah Minggu ketiga Kyungsoo menjalani rutinitas membosankan. Bedanya, pagi ini dia tidak sudah bangun terlebih dulu dibanding Jongin. 

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Personal Trainernya itu, pertama kali Kyungsoo melihatnya datang ke apartemen, Kyungsoo kira lelaki itu serupa dengan Sehun. Laki-laki yang memiliki perusahaan di mana-mana, dan satu hal yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan, lelaki itu juga terlihat sangat hot. Namun, semua kekaguman itu musnah semudah Baekhyun kembali mengulang ucapan lelaki itu, "Kim Jongin, Personal Trainermu. Selama tiga bulan ke depan, kau akan tinggal bersamanya." 

Melebihi bom atom Hiroshima, Kyungsoo yakin sekali hatinya lebur melebihi bom itu sendiri. Karena setelahnya, Kyungsoo bagai mayat yang hanya tinggal ditarik ke sana-sini.

Seseorang yang mengusap puncak kepala, menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari kejadian tiga Minggu lalu. 

" _ Good morning _ ," sapa lelaki itu ramah. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

"Sakit badan," aku Kyungsoo jujur. Dia memang sering sekali mendapati badannya pegal dan ngilu di sana-sini tetapi, Jongin mengatakan jika itu semua adalah hal yang bagus, sebab otot-ototnya sedang membiasakan diri karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berolahraga. 

Jongin terkekeh. Dia menaruh sarapan berupa _ oatmeal  _ berwarna hijau—karena sudah dicampurkan dengan beberapa sayuran—serta air hangat ke hadapan Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa memakannya selagi aku menjelaskan hasil evaluasimu selama seminggu terakhir."

"Hm."

" _ Baby _ ——"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin kesal. 

"Lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak selucu itu!"

" _ You are, Baby _ —Kyungsoo," Jongin cepat-cepat meralat dan terbahak setelahnya. "Kau tahu apa? Setiap kali aku memanggilmu seperti itu, kau akan menghabiskan makanan di hadapanmu tanpa komentar," ujarnya sembari membuka lembar demi lembar yang berisikan tentang kegiatan yang telah dilakukan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Cih.  _ Fuck boy _ ."

Salah satu alis Jongin terangkat. " _ Yes, i can fuck you, Boy. Be ready _ ." Kemudian, dia mulai mengatakan hal yang serius, "Berat badanmu sudah turun dua kilo selama satu Minggu terakhir—tidak apa-apa," Jongin tanggap mengatakan itu setelah melihat tatapan putus asa Kyungsoo. "Jangan terburu-buru untuk hal yang seperti ini. Kau sudah berhasil karena konsisten melakukan hal yang baik untuk tubuhmu.  _ I love it _ ."

" _ Hm, you love it _ ," dengkus Kyungsoo kesal. 

" _ But, I love you. _ " 

Jongin tidak tahu harus tertawa atau membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya karena lelaki itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya—bahkan terlihat seperti ingin memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam mangkuk setelah Jongin mengatakan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Dulu, pertama kali Jongin melihatnya, Jongin yakin dia menyukai lelaki bulat itu. Ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan; seperti ikatan yang ingin Jongin eratkan. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta sungguhan. 

Atau memang sejatinya Kim Jongin memang semudah itu jatuh pada Do Kyungsoo. 

" ... sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Pendengaran Kyungsoo menghilang sebelumnya. Namun, mendengar kata jalan-jalan dari Jongin seperti pintu surga sedang terbuka untuknya. 

"Jalan-jalan?" ulang Kyungsoo. 

"Ya."

"Jalan-jalan yang kau maksud itu ... ke luar? Ke  _ mall _ ? Ke  _ street foo _ —"

"Ya."

"Aku bisa meminum  _ cola _ ?"

" _ Yes, Baby  _ ...."

" _ I love you too! _ " Kyungsoo berseru senang. Jelas terlihat dia sangat bahagia karena setelahnya, Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin. Dia sempat berdiri ragu di hadapan Jongin sebelum memberikan kecupan di pipi dekat dengan bibir. Kemudian, dia kembali berkata sambil lalu, "Aku akan bersiap-siap, Jongin! Kau juga!"

Tidak tahu jika Jongin sudah membuat daftar seberapa banyak yang bisa Kyungsoo makan nantinya, seperti; hanya seteguk  _ cola _ . Ke _ street food _ pun Jongin hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo melihat-lihatnya. Sebagai hadiah, Jongin hanya akan mengabulkan satu makanan yang paling ingin Kyungsoo makan. Setelah itu, mereka akan pulang dan memulai hari seperti biasanya.

**[end.]**


End file.
